Egyedül a mélységben
by Tia-Redmido
Summary: A történet a Free! 12. része, az anime vége után játszódik. Nitori egyetlen vágya, hogy bekerülhessen a versenycsapatba és Rin-senpai társaságában úszhasson, de mi történik, ha céljai nem teljesülnek? Szomorúsága milyen magaslatokba törhet? Meddig süllyedhet egyedül a mélységben?


Egyedül a mélységben

Meztelen talpaim az uszoda hideg követ érték, de azon az éjjelen ezt nem vettem figyelembe. Lassan a dobogó felé sétáltam és felléptem rá. Az úszósapkát már az öltözőben felhúztam, de a szemüveg még váratott magára. Amikor az is rám került, farkasszemet néztem a tükörsima, világoskék felülettel és mély levegőt vettem.

Ideje alámerülni.

Elrugaszkodtam az emelvényről és karjaimat egymásra téve, fejessel szeltem ketté a vizet, hullámokat csapva a felszínen, ám odalent, továbbra is nyugodtnak tűnt a környezet. Milyen egyszerű is lenne ott maradni és soha fel sem bukni – vetődött fel bennem hirtelen a gondolat. Végtagjaim nem mozogtak többé, testem megállt a mélyben, a tüdőmből pedig az összes levegő kiengedtem, amelyek hatalmas buborékokká álltak össze. Mindannyian elérték a felszínt, ami lassan visszaállt eredeti, hullámtalan nyugodtságába.

Én pedig csak lebegtem a hideg közegben, várva arra, hogy végre történjen valami, amitől megszűnik létezni ez a nehézsúly a mellkasomban…

~_Hetekkel korábban_~

Örülnöm kellett volna a változásnak, de valahogy mégsem voltam rá képes.

Mióta Rin-senpai váltót úszott a volt csapattársaival az Iwatobi középiskolából, láthatóan boldogabbá vált. Többet mosolygott, élvezni kezdte az úszást, ráadásul még a teljesítménye is jelentős mértékben javult. A edzéseinken szinte remekelt és ez rám is inspirálóan hatott. Éjjelente nem hallottam a gyakori forgolódását, sokkal könnyebben elaludt, mintha már nem nyomná elméjét az a sok gond és gondolat, amely régen.

Ám ahogy az ő boldogsága nőtt, az enyém mintha azzal a lendülettel csökkent volna le, amit nem tudtam mire vélni. Nagyon rosszul éreztem magam, hiszen az nem lehet, hogy ilyen rosszindulatú legyek, hogy ne fogadjam el senpai új érzéseit! De hiába gondoltam át újra és újra, fogalmam sem volt, miért érzem ezt a feszítő nyomást a szívemben.

- Senpai, hová készülsz? – kérdeztem tőle mosolyogva.

Ő nagy lendülettel pakolta dolgait egy kisebb táskába és elég izgatottnak is látszott. Mintha a pár hónappal korábbi, állandó mogorvasága teljesen eltűnt volna vonásaiból.

- Elfelejtetted, Ai? – szólt vissza meglepően kedvesen. – Közös edzésünk lesz az Iwatobival.

- Azt hittem, az csak később kezdődik – feleltem döbbenten.

- Igen, de előtte még összefutok a fiúkkal. Később találkozunk! – mondta és rám sem nézve elköszönt, majd kilépett a közös szobánkból.

_Hát megint velük lesz_ – gondoltam letörten, ám szinte azonnal két tenyerem közé fogtam a fejem és megdörzsöltem az arcomat. - _Nem! Senpai boldog és ez jó dolog._

De a régi jó ismerősöm, a mellkasom szorítása visszatért. Akaratlanul is felhúztam a térdeimet és átöleltem lábaimat. Ilyen pózban figyeltem az ajtót, amelyen a szobatársam távozott és vagy percegik nem változtattam testtartásomon.

- Ez jó dolog – ismételtem el korábbi gondolatomat immár fennhangon, suttogva.

A szobánk nagyon üresnek és hidegnek tűnt hirtelen, így fogtam magam és inkább én is összeszedtem a cuccaimat, hogy elinduljak a medence felé. Valószínűleg még nem lesznek ott sokan rajtam kívül, de sosem árt meg egy kis edzés. Fejlődnöm kell, hogy közelebb kerüljek senpai képességeihez.

Amikor beléptem az uszodába, beigazolódott a sejtésem, miszerint rajtam kívül egy-két fiú már ott tartózkodik. Ketten köröket róttak a vízben, hárman nyújtásokat végeztek, illetve a sarokban, egy padon Mikoshiba-senpai és a titkárunk beszélgetett feltehetőleg a club életét illetően.

Én is beálltam nyújtani egy kicsit távolabb a többiektől, mikor is a kapitány odajött hozzám.

- Nitori, de korai vagy – szólt a vörös hajú.

Azonnal vér szökött az arcomba és kihúztam magam előtte.

- I-Igen. Gondoltam, nem árt meg egy kis edzés.

Ő csak bólintott, jelezve, hogy tudomásul vette az indokomat.

- Matsuoka merre van? Együtt szoktatok lejönni. Azt ne mondd, hogy megint „nincs kedve" edzeni!

- Nem, szó sincs róla, kapitány! Matsuoka-senpai is hamarosan itt lesz, de feltehetőleg együtt érkezik az Iwatobi úszócsapat tagjaival.

- Értem – morogta Mikoshiba-senpai. Hirtelen felém fordult és különös szemekkel kezdett méregetni. Értetlenül lejjebb hajtottam a fejem, mert nem tudtam mire vélni ezt a tettét. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte hirtelen.

- Te-Tessék? – kérdeztem vissza zavartan. – Hogy érted, senpai?

- Sápadt az arcod. Elkaptál valamit?

- Nem hiszem – tagadtam azonnal a fejemet rázva. – Semmi baj.

Ugyan reggel kissé furcsán éreztem magam, gyengébbnek, mint általában, de ennek nem tulajdonítottam nagy jelentőséget. Ha az ember sokat úszik hideg vízben és nem szárítkozik meg megfelelően, előfordulhat, hogy megfázik, de én még csak zsebkendő használatára sem szorultam. Nem észleltem rosszullétet sem.

- Biztos? – rázta a fejét a kapitány. – Azért vigyázz magadra.

- Igen. Köszönöm az aggodalmadat!

Azzal csak bólintva ott hagyott engem, hogy váltson pár szót más tagokkal is.

A homlokomra tettem a kezem, de egyáltalán nem tűnt melegebbnek a szokottnál, tehát a lázat kizártam, így úgy gondoltam, az állapotom rendben van.

_Vigyázz magadra!_ – hallottam meg a fejemben Rin-senpai pár héttel korábbi szavait. _Mindig is gyenge voltál, jobb lenne, ha nem kapnál el semmit a verseny előtt._

- Azt az immunrendszeremre értette – magyarázkodtam saját magamnak. Én nem vagyok olyan gyenge. Mintha, kicsit javultak volna az úszási képességeim is. Sokat kell gyakorolnom és akkor biztosan erősebbé válok bármilyen téren.

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal és elhivatottsággal indultam meg a medence felé és húztam fel a sapkámat és a szemüvegemet.

_Mindig is gyenge voltál_ – hallottam meg újra.

- Nem – suttogtam, majd az alsóajkamba haraptam. Felléptem a dobogóra és kifeszített testtartásban lehajoltam, hogy ujjaim a perembe kapaszkodhassanak. – Már jobb vagyok. Meg fogom mutatni senpainak és mindenki másnak is!

Hirtelen felugrottam és a vízbe vetettem magam, de talán elszámolta a lépést, mert másképp landoltam, mint ahogy szoktam. A hullámzó közegbe érkezve mintha valami a fejembe tódult volna és a sötétebb kék szín kivilágosodott, végül szinte teljesen fehérré vált. Kezeim és lábaim elgyengültek, nem tudtam csapni velük többé, csak megálltam a medence közepén, miközben kiszorult tüdőmből az összes oxigén. Szédültem és nem kaptam levegőt.

Mikor a bódító fehérség felereszkedett a szememből, akkor észleltem szerencsétlen helyzetemet és egy gyenge mozdulattal kapálózni kezdtem, hogy a felszínre érjek, de egy centit sem mozdultam, lábaim pedig nem érték el a medence alját, hogy felrugaszkodhassak. Továbbra is a rosszullét kerülgetett, de újült erővel tört rám a rémület is.

Csobbanást hallottam, majd erős karok fonódtak testem köré, a felszínről érkező fénysugarak pedig egyre közelebbinek tűntek, végül szinte elvakítottak olyannyira, hogy be kellet hunynom a szemem. Amikor tisztán hallottam az uszoda zajait, reflexszerűen szívtam be az éltető levegőt. Elértem a felszínt. Nem láttam jól, de egy foltban elkaptam, hogy a megmentőm meleg színű hajjal rendelkezett.

Az erős karok vonszolni kezdték gyenge testemet a hideg, klóros vízben, míg elértük a partot is. Valaki megragadott és egy gyors mozdulattal kisegített a medencéből, majd a korábban érzett megmentőm is kikászálódott mellettem, aztán együttes erővel távolabb húztak a hullámzó víztől. Rin-senpai segített nekem – gondoltam, de szám nem húzódott mosolyra, csak a lelkem. Túl rosszul éreztem hozzá magam.

- Hé, hé, jól vagy? Nitori! – jött az erős szólongatás a jobb oldalamról, aztán tenyereket éreztem a vállamon. Nitorinak szólított?

- I… igen – feleltem gyengén és megpróbáltam felülni.

- Várj még – kérte Mikoshiba-senpai és gyengéden visszanyomott a földre. – Hozz már egy törölközőt! – szólt a másodévesnek, aki kisegített és nem sokkal később már a puha ruhán feküdhetett a fejem. Pár ember körül állt, de a kapitány elzavarta őket és csak ő maradt ott velem. – Megmondtam, hogy vigyázz!

Csak döbbenten bámultam kapitányunkra, hiszen nem őrá számítottam, majd a dorgálásra összerezzentem és elvittem róla a tekintetemet.

- Hát tényleg megbetegedhettél. – A hangjában támadt törődésre vissza mertem nézni. – Ilyen gyenge ugrást még életemben nem láttam. Már készültem is, hogy rád üvöltsek, amint felérsz, de odalent maradtál.

- Elszédültem – magyarázkodtam csendesen.

- Be sem fejezted rendesen a bemelegítést, ráadásul száraz testtel ugrottál a vízbe. Többet ilyet meg ne lássak! Mint egy kezdő… – dorgált tovább a kapitány, mire összerezzenve kaptam el a tekintetemet újra. Igaza van. Rengeteg hibát vétettem és ezzel sok gondot okoztam. – Ettél valamit ma?

- Ah… igen – bólintottam gyorsan, amire újra vibrálni kezdett a levegő a szemeim előtt. – Egy nagy adag tojásos rizst reggelire.

- Csak ennyi? Ebédeltél?

Hirtelenjében majdnem igennel feleltem, de aztán rájöttem, hogy csupán terveztem az étkezést. Rin-senpait akartam megkérdezni, hogy nincs-e kedve velem jönni a menzára, de ő ugyebár hamarabb elindult. Aztán valamiért elveszítettem az étvágyamat és inkább lejöttem úszni.

Mivel túl sokáig hallgattam, Mikoshiba-senpai levonta a következtetést.

- Elment az eszed, Nitori? – szólt rám keményen. – Ma nagyon felelőtlen vagy.

- Sajnálom, senpai – kezdtem azonnal. – Ígérem, többet nem fordul elő. Nagyon-nagyon sajnálom!

- Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha kihagynád a mai edzést és inkább visszamennél a szobádba pihenni.

_Később találkozunk! _– visszhangzottak fejemben senpai korábbi szavai.

- Mikoshiba-senpai, már tényleg jól vagyok…

- Nem – jött a kemény felelet. Egy szavával belém forrasztotta a szót. – Visszamész a szobádba és lepihensz. Holnapig meg ne lássalak!

Ezek után több szavam nem lehetett hozzá, csupán amíg újra elnézést kértem. Hamarosan megengedte, hogy felkeljek. Mivel képes voltam egyedül állni, megkért valakit a csapatból, hogy kísérjen vissza a szobámba, ha esetleg újra rosszul érezném magam, majd ott is hagyott.

Együtt szerettem volna úszni Rin-senpaial, de úgy tűnik, ez ma nem valósulhat meg. A legtöbb Samezukás már lent tolonghat a medencénél, hogy a közös edzést nézzék, csupán én maradtam a szobában és a kapitány utasítása szerint pihenni próbáltam. Sokáig fent maradtam, hogy megvárjam Rin-senpait és megkérdezzem, hogy alakult a mai napja, de nagyon sokáig kimaradt, így sajnos elaludtam.

Mikor másnap reggel magamhoz tértem, kicsit későn, csupán nyolckor, újfent üresen találtam a szobát. Sietve lemásztam a létrán és konstatáltam, hogy az ágya ugyanúgy üresen áll, mint amikor elnyomott az álom. Már azt hittem, haza sem jött, de a táskája ott feküdt a sarokban, szóval talán csak előbb ébredhetett fel, mint én.

Szombat lévén még nem sok ember tartózkodott az étkezdében, de Rin-senpai nem volt közöttük sem. Talán tényleg nem aludt a szobában, vagy csak ennyivel megelőzött volna engem? Mindenesetre gyorsan ettem valamit, aztán az uszodába siettem. Egy csapattársam sem úszott még. Talán a tegnap esti kis összejövetel miatt elfáradtak, vagy a szünnapra tekintettel nem szándékoztak edzeni, hiszen a közös gyakorlásainkat kizárólag hétköznapokon tartjuk, leszámítva a versenyekre való felkészülési időszakokat.

Mikoshiba-senpai a clubért felelős tanárral beszélt nem olyan messze a bejárati ajtótól, vagyis tőlem is, és ha jól vettem ki a szavait, akkor a medence elválasztó-szalagjairól beszélt. Talán újakat akart rendelni.

Éppen csak bekukkantottam oda, amikor tekintetével a kapitány azonnal megtalált. Nem akartam zavarni, ezért azonnal elindultam visszafelé a folyosón – hiszen senpait amúgy sem találtam meg ott, ahogy reméltem -, de hirtelen meghallottam a nevemet, ami megálljra kényszerített.

Megpördültem a sarkamon és szembenéztem a vörös hajúval, szinte számítva rá, hogy újra leszid a tegnapi incidens miatt.

- Hé, Nitori! Jobban vagy már?

Furcsamód egyáltalán nem tűnt dühösnek, sőt.

- Ah… igen, köszönöm az érdeklődést. És megint szeretnék elnézést kérni, amiért…

- Nem – mondta és felemelte a karját, mire megint csak elnémulásra késztetett. – Én is bocsánatot akartam kérni. Kicsit keményebb voltam veled tegnap, mint kellett volna, de ez csupán az aznapi idegességemnek tudható be.

- Nem… neked igazán nem szükséges bocsánatot kérned – ráztam meg a fejem. – Én okoztam gondot.

Kis csend állt be közöttünk, de senpai ezt hamar megtörte.

- Mit kerestél idelent? Gondolom, nem úszni jöttél – utalt arra, hogy ruhát viseltem úszónadrág helyett.

- Tegnap este nem találkoztam Matsuoka-senpaial és ma reggel sem találtam a szobámban. Őt keresem.

- Korán reggel láttam elhagyni az iskolát – felelte készségesen a kapitány. – Gondolom az Iwatobiba ment megint. Ha engem kérdezel, túl sok időt tölt ott.

- Köszönöm az információt – hálálkodtam, majd elsietettem a feljebbvalóm elől.

_Szóval megint odamegy?_

Mindig is tudtam, hogy őket inkább tekinti barátainak, mint bárkit a Samezukából. Remek dolog, hogy boldogabbnak érzi magát és újra megtalálták egymást. – mégis… olyan hamisnak tűntek ezek a gondolatok…

_Mindig is gyenge voltál. _– Sokkal tompábban szólt a hangja, mint tegnap, de annál mélyebb nyomott hagyott. Igaza van. A képességeim még mindig nem elég jók. Jobbá kell válnom. Sokkal jobbá!

~_Napokkal korábban_~

Rin-senpai egyre több időt töltött a régi barátaival a szünet közeledtének örömére, de jótékony rivalizálás is kezdődött közöttük, mivel hamarosan itt a versenyszezon is. Olyankor az edzéseken azok gyakorolnak a legtöbbet, akik elindulnak valamilyen számban, a többiek pedig őket próbálják támogatni és segíteni. Idén mindenképpen szerettem volna versenyezni, mellőzve a kispadot.

Rin-senpaial nem túl szoros kapcsolatunk. Lassan teljesen elhidegültünk egymástól, olykor alig tudtam beszélni vele, már ha egy kis időt együtt tölthettünk.

Azért én nem adtam fel. Egyre keményebben próbálkoztam és szinte csak akkor szálltam ki a medencéből, amikor már lábaim rendellenesnek értékelték a szilárd talajt és a gravitációt is.

Amikor megkapaszkodtam a létrán, kezeim megremegtek. Talán túlzásba vittem aznap? Nem, még nem volt elég. Be kell kerülnöm a versenycsapatba, hogy Rin-senpai mellett lehessek, és együtt ússzunk. Az edzésnek már korábban vége szakadt, így alig páran lézengtek az uszodában. Sietve összeszedtem a dolgaimat és a zuhanyzók felé vettem az irányt. Minél gyorsabban akartam elkészülni, hogy felérhessek a közös szobánkba.

Az ajtón belépve senpait az ablaknál találtam. Éppen telefonon beszélgetett valakivel elég erélyesen, aztán nem sokkal később le is rakta és ingerültem megfordult.

- Visszajöttem – motyogtam tartva attól, hogy rossz hangulatba került.

Ő csak odamorgott valamit, majd egy laza mozdulattal az ágyára dőlt és felvette a matracán fekvő magazint. Úgy kezdte el olvasni, hogy az arcát többet nem láthattam, így jobbnak láttam, ha nem zavarom többet és én magam is felmásztam a saját ágyrészemre. Borzasztóan kifáradtam és minden tagom fájt, de azért egy kisfokú büszkeséget is éreztem. Jelentősen javítottam az egyéni csúcsomon, és nagy nehézségek árán a technikámat is át tudtam dolgozni, amivel hatékonyabban szeltem a hullámokat.

Pár perccel később már el is nyomott az álom.

Másnap kissé késve ébredtem fel, de még időben sikerült a medencékhez érnem. Tudtam, hogy Mikoshiba-senpai aznap választja ki azokat, akik részt vehetnek a versenyen, ezért minden tőlem telhetőt meg akartam tenni.

Rin-senpait is ott láttam meg aznap először. Oda is mentem hozzá, hogy beszélhessek vele az edzés kezdete előtt. Úgy tűnt, a korábbi jókedve kezdett kissé alábbhagyni az előző hetekhez képest, de már megszoktam ezt a viselkedést tőle az elmúlt évben, szóval ez nem zavart.

- Jó reggelt, senpai – köszöntöttem izgatottan. – Ma reggel elkerültük egymást.

- Igen – bólintott kissé bosszankodva.

- Izgulsz a választás miatt? Mondjuk, téged biztosan bevesznek a kezdő csapatba, hiszen tavaly is így történt.

- Igen – felelte ismét. Szemeivel inkább a többieket szemlélte, rám nem igazán figyelt oda. Ez kissé bántott. Tegnap nem beszélgettük semennyit sem, mert a délelőttöt az Iwatobi tagjaival töltötte, délután és este én pedig egész nap a medencében voltam.

- Idén én is szeretnék bekerülni a csapatba! – újságoltam, de a figyelmét továbbra sem tudtam magamra irányítani. – Szerinted sikerülne?

- Fogalmam sincs – rázta meg a fejét, majd ott is hagyott, mivel valaki érte szólt.

Csak letörten bámultam utána. Hát ez nem tartott túl sokáig.

Arra gondoltam, az talán felkelthetné a figyelmét, ha jól teljesítenék aznap és beváltanám a vágyaimat, így egy kis izgatottság költözött belém. Elhivatottan álltam a dobogóra, amikor én kerültem sorra és még utoljára a lila hajú felé sandítottam és elmosolyodtam. Megteszem, amit tudok! Csak figyelj rám…

A sípszó hallatán a vízbe vetettem magam a társaimmal egyetemben és minél gyorsabb tempót vettem fel. Első akartam lenni. A csapatba akartam kerülni. Rin-senpaial akartam lenni. Győzni akartam…

Ám amikor elértem a falat és a felszínre emelkedtem, letörten konstatáltam, hogy sokkal kevesebbeket utasítottam magam mögé, mint szerettem volna.

Mikoshiba-senpai azt mondta, elgondolkozik rajta, hogy bevegyen-e, de ez általában „nemet" jelent. Pedig én mindent megtettem, talán még annál is többet. Mindig is sokat edzettem, viszont az utóbbi hetekben minden szabad percemet a medencében töltöttem, de még ez sem volt elég? Sosem fogom elérni Rin-senpait, igaz?

Próbáltam megkeresni őt a tekintetemmel, de csupán a hátát szemlélhettem. Talán a körömet sem figyelte. Inkább el is hagytam az uszodát.

Hatalmas nyomás nehezedett rám. Nagyon nehezen kaptam levegőt és a mellkasom fájt. Összeszorítottam a fogaimat és úgy éreztem, könnyek gyülekeznek a szemeimbe, de vissza akartam tartani őket. Talán még sosem éreztem magam ennyire borzasztóan. Ahelyett, hogy a szobába léptem volna, inkább sarkon fordultam a folyosónkon. Új célom az udvar lett, hogy szívhassak egy kis friss levegőt.

Nem igazán figyeltem oda a körülöttem lévő világra, ezért a lépcsőn össze is ütköztem valakivel.

- Elnézést! – szabadkoztam azonnal odébb lépve.

- Ai?

Felpillantottam és egyenesen Rin-senpai szemeibe néztem. Különös volt, hogy ilyen közel állunk egymáshoz és a teljes figyelmét nekem szenteli, hiszen ezt jó ideje nem tette meg. Ám a szörnyű érzést még ez sem mulaszthatta el, mivel tekintete inkább kérdő és értetlen maradt, mint kedves és érdeklődő.

- Bocsáss meg, Rin-senpai – kértem őt és inkább elsétáltam mellőle.

- Hé, Ai! – szólt utánam.

Az ajkamba harapva torpantam meg. Kezemet a korláton tartottam és nem fordultam felé, de ő elkezdett beszélni hozzám.

- Feldúltnak látszol. Az edzés miatt?

_Mindig is gyenge voltál._

- Á, dehogy. Ne aggódj miatta, senpai!

Hogy is szövögethettem ilyen álmokat? Nem válhatok jobbá, akárhogy próbálkozom. Nem érhetem el őt, nem kelthetem fel a figyelmét. Ő és én túl különbözőek vagyunk, csak erre eddig próbáltam nem oda figyelni.

Tovább mentem a lépcsőn. Ezúttal már nem szólt utánam.

A hátsóudvarban az uszoda falának támaszkodva álltam meg. Légzésem szaporább lett és az érzés egyre elviselhetetlenebbnek látszott. Mellkasomra szorítottam a bal kezemet, míg jobbomat a falon tartottam. Hiába haraptam az ajkamba, nem tudtam megállítani az előtörő könnyeket és zokogni kezdtem.

Miért nem tudtam jobban teljesíteni?

Rin-senpai miért hagy egyre inkább figyelmen kívül engem?

Miért kerülünk egyre távolabb egymástól?

_Mindig is gyenge voltál – _mondta senpai a fejemben és egyre inkább igazat adtam neki. Az úszás nem nekem való, ha még alapkövetelményeket sem tudok teljesíteni.

Miután megnyugodtam, visszavánszorogtam az épületbe, egyenesen a szobánkba. Rin-senpai tekintetét kerültem és másnap is korán keltem, még azelőtt, hogy ő felébredhetett volna. Az edzést és a medencét szándékosan inkább kihagytam és a könyvtár felé vettem az irányt, hogy tanuljak egy kicsit. A plusz edzéseim miatt néhány tantárgyban lemaradtam és ideje lett volna behoznom ezt. Egész nap ott üldögéltem teljesen egyedül – mivel nem sok diák látogatja azt a helyet -, és csupán késő este tértem vissza a szobába néhány tankönyv társaságában.

- Hol voltál ma? – szegezte nekem a kérdést szobatársam szinte azonnal. Meglepetten nyeltem egyet, ahogy megálltam ott, azt ajtóban. A nyomás, ami régóta a mellkasomat szorongatta, a torkomba tódult. Nem tudtam, mit felelhetnék arra a szimpla kérdésre.

- Csak… csak a könyvtárban – válaszoltam csendesen, felemelve a kezemben tartott köteteket.

Rin-senpai felült az ágyában és fürkésző, kissé talán morcos tekintettel mért végig. Lehajtott fejjel raktam szerzeményeimet az íróasztalomra és le is ültem a székemre, felcsapva az egyiket. Még egy darabig magamon éreztem a tekintetét, aztán hallottam, ahogy felkel a matracról és az ajtó felé lépked. Kilincs lenyomódása, majd ajtócsapódás.

A szorítás egyre erősödött. Könnyek tódultak szemeimbe, de ezúttal sikeresen visszatartottam őket. Fogalmam sem volt, mi játszódik le közöttünk, illetve miért érzem magam ilyen rosszul, de ez az állapot kicsit sem tetszett.

A másnapi edzés elől is a könyvtárba menekültem. Nem értettem, miért szerencsétlenkedem ennyit, pedig csak le kellene mennem és úszni pár hosszt, mert így, hogy még csak nem is kértem engedélyt a kihagyásra, csak magamra haragítok mindenkit.

De nem tudtam megtenni. Már nem éreztem a motivációt… tulajdonképpen semmire. Nem akartam többé úszni, vagy Rin-senpai közömbösségével szembesülni. Ez a kettő dolog együtt még jobban fájt volna, holott már így is majd megfulladtam. A könyvtárban is csak lézengtem és inkább segítettem leltározni és könyveket pakolászni. A munka legalább elterelte a figyelmemet.

Az egyik polcsorban álltam, amikor a könyvek felett láttam, ahogy Rin-senpai a helyiségbe lép. Hirtelen hideg csapott át a testemen és borzasztóan megijedtem. Kapkodni kezdtem a fejem és gyorsan kiléptem a sorból. Hátul található egy kicsi helyiség, amolyan raktárféle, oda siettem be, hátha nem jön utánam. Nem értettem magam. Miért félek egy ártatlan találkozástól? Ő Rin-senpai. Örülnöm kellene… igen, örülnöm kellene!

De akkor miért fáj mégis így?

- Mit csinálsz itt?

A hátam mögül hallottam az Ő hangját, tehát a könyvtáros néni feltehetőleg említette, hogy akár itt is megtalálhat.

Vettem egy apró levegőt és mosolyt erőltetve magamra felvettem egy kupac könyvet, majd megfordultam.

- Csak kisegítek – feleltem közeledve feléje. – Szükség volt valakire, ezért vállaltam, hogy kipakolom az új könyveket.

Odaértem elé. Azt vártam, hogy majd félre áll és elenged, de nem történt meg. Óvatosan felpillantottam a nálam magasabb fiúra és meglepetten konstatáltam a kemény tekintetét. A mellkasomat érő szorítás egyre erősödött. A kezeim remegni kezdtek. Hamar ki kellett jutnom abból a szobából, ha el akartam tüntetni ezt az érzést.

- De ezt miért te csinálod, és nem a könyvtárfelelősök? – kérdezte mogorván.

- Éppen itt voltam, gondoltam segítek – válaszoltam és inkább lehajtottam a fejem. Próbáltam elmenni mellette, de ő az ajtófélfának csapta a kezét és nem engedett át.

- De mi a francért voltál itt, ahelyett, hogy edzenél?

A torkom összeszorult, alig kaptam levegőt. Nem bírtam tovább, mivel túl sok kötetet kaptam fel egyszerre, így elejtettem őket. Mindketten félreugrottunk, így egyikünknek sem esett bántódása.

- Nagyon sajnálom. Elnézést, senpai. Máris felszedem! – A könyvekért kaptam, de egy erős marok fonódott a bal csuklómra és nagyot rántott rajta, így kénytelen voltam kiegyenesedni és a senpai szemeibe nézni. Nagyon dühösnek nézett ki. Hát tényleg magamra haragítottam! Biztosan Mikoshiba-senpai és a többiek is mérgesek rám. Ki fognak dobni a csapatból!

El sem hittem, de ez a gondolat egy cseppet sem ijesztett meg. Bár féltem attól, hogy kiabálni fognak velem, nem bántam, ha ennek eredményeképpen többet nem kell lemennem az uszodába.

- Mit foglalkozol a rohadt könyvekkel? – vágta oda durván. – Az a dolgod, hogy ússz!

- De miért? – vágtam vissza halkan.

Ezen még Rin-senpai is megdöbbent, nem csak én. Nem talált szavakat, én pedig inkább nem néztem rá. Ki akartam menni az udvarra, hogy szívjak egy kis friss levegőt és ne érezzem magam ilyen fenyegetettnek.

- Hogyhogy miért? – jött végül a válasz. – A csapat tagja vagy, ezért.

- És ha… és ha… - Még kimondani sem mertem. Főleg nem neki. – Ha már… nem vagyok az?

- Mégis miről beszélsz?

A hangja olyan hideg volt, mint a medence vize koratavasszal. Bár nem láttam, de éreztem, ahogy újra feldühítettem.

A gombóc a torkomban akkorára dagadt, hogy végképp megnémultam. Egyre borzasztóbban éreztem magam. Az embereket közömbössé és dühössé teszem magam körül, jobb lenne, ha inkább nem is érintkeznék velük. Ha senkivel nem találkoznék.

- Szóval… többé nem úszol?

Nem feleltem. Vagyis… Nem _tudtam_, mit akarok felelni.

Rin-senpai végül feladta és elsétált előlem.

~_Órákkal korábban_~

A könyvtárban történek óta egyszer sem mentem az uszoda közelébe és az iskolában is kerültem az úszótársaimmal való érintkezést. Meglepetésemre senki sem jött oda hozzám megkérdezni, hogy miért nem néztem feléjük mostanában, még Mikoshiba-kapitány sem. Ennek örültem, hiszen nem kellett magyarázkodnom, de csak kerültem a forró kását. Egyszer vissza kell majd mennem, és ha többet nem is úszom, meg kell magyaráznom mindent. Ám, másrésztől fájt is az, hogy senki sem törődik a dologgal. Rin-senpai nem nagyon szólt hozzám, én pedig nem mertem beszélgetést kezdeményezni, mert nagyon féltem a haragjától.

De ha nem úszom, nem beszélek senkivel, senpai pedig utál, akkor mim van? Mit keresek én a Samezukában? Talán az iskolát is el kellene hagynom? Erre a gondolatra azonnal az Iwatobi jutott eszembe, majd annak tagja és… Rin-senpai.

A nyomás lassan elviselhetetlen mértékűvé nőtt a testemben. Nehezen szedtem a levegőt és bár amúgy sem szóltak hozzám túl sokat az iskolában, képtelen voltam a beszédre. Nem bírtam elviselni ezt a hetek óta szüntelenül tartó állapotot.

Este, amikor Rin-senpai visszatért az edzésből, egy törölközőt nyomott vizes tincseihez.

- Meg fogsz fázni – szóltam oda magamat is meglepően halkan.

- Mit érdekel az téged? – vetette oda.

Tudomásul vettem az érzéseit és inkább visszafordultam a tanulni való fölé, hogy gyorsan befejezzem a leckémet. Amikor végeztem, gyorsan felmásztam az ágyamba és megpróbáltam alvást erőltetni magamra, de nem sikerült. A szorítás olyan mértékűvé növekedett, hogy nem tudtam csak úgy, tétlenül feküdni. Felkászálódtam és óvatos mozdulatokkal, hogy senpait nehogy felébresszem, elővettem az úszófelszerelésemet. Nagy volt bennem a feszültség, és arra gondoltam, hogy pár hossz lenyugtatna, ráadásul ezen a késői órán lehetetlen, hogy bárki is ott legyen majd rajtam kívül. Így már nem is feszélyezett annyira a dolog.

Félve szöktem át az uszodába, mert nem akartam, hogy elkapjanak, de amint elértem az öltözőt, egészen lenyugodtam. Sőt, mintha minden érzés elszállt volna belőlem. Átöltöztem, de az elmém közben egy teljesen más helyen járt, boldog emlékek után kutatott, de csak még több fájdalmat okozott ezzel testemnek, így megpróbáltam semmire sem gondolni.

Meztelen talpaim az uszoda hideg követ érték, de azon az éjjelen ezt nem vettem figyelembe. Lassan a dobogó felé sétáltam és felléptem rá. Az úszósapkát már az öltözőben felhúztam, de a szemüveg még váratott magára. Amikor az is rám került, farkasszemet néztem a tükörsima, világoskék felülettel és mély levegőt vettem.

Ideje alámerülni.

Elrugaszkodtam az emelvényről és karjaimat egymásra téve, fejessel szeltem ketté a vizet, hullámokat csapva a felszínen, ám odalent, továbbra is nyugodtnak tűnt a környezet. Milyen egyszerű is lenne ott maradni és soha fel sem bukni – vetődött fel bennem hirtelen a gondolat. Végtagjaim nem mozogtak többé, testem megállt a mélyben, a tüdőmből pedig az összes levegő kiengedtem, amelyek hatalmas buborékokká álltak össze. Mindannyian elérték a felszínt, ami lassan visszaállt eredeti, hullámtalan nyugodtságába.

Én pedig csak lebegtem a hideg közegben, várva arra, hogy végre történjen valami, amitől megszűnik létezni ez a nehéz súly a mellkasomban.

A vágyam valóra vált. Az a fájdalom egyre inkább elmúlt, de a fejem zúgni kezdett a levegőhiánytól, testem összegörnyedt, a fülem pedig csengett.

De nem emelkedtem fel, nem gondoltam semmire, csak lebegtem tovább egyedül a mélységben…

Halkan, távolról valaki mintha szólított volna.

Rin-senpai?_ –_ biztosra vettem, hogy ő az. Bármikor felismerném a hangját.

Ez alkalommal nem hívott gyengének. Nem mondta, hogy semmire sem vagyok jó, ahogy néha tette gondolataimban. Féltem, hogy a fejemben lévő lealacsonyító nesz új mondatokat talál ki, amelytől megalázottnak érzem majd magam, de nem így történt.

_Ai! Ai! –_ egyre erősebben beszélt hozzám, szinte kiabált. Szólni akartam, hogy hagyja abba. Itt vagyok előtte, nem szükséges ennyire felemelnie a hangját, de nem láttam őt sehol, csupán a gomolygó sötétséget.

Nyomás nehezedett a mellkasomra, de a korábbi nyomasztó érzéshez nem hasonlítható. Sokkal rövidebb volt, csupán egy pillanatig tartott és megszűnt. Aztán újra éreztem. Majd még egyszer. És még egyszer, mindezt gyors ütemben és sokszor.

_AI!_

Úgy fáztak a lábaim, minta jégkockák között feküdnének, de a mellkasomban lassan melegség áradt szét. Éreztem, ahogy a fejem újra fájni kezd.

Tessék? _Újra?_ Mikor is fájt először? Olyan nehéz gondolkodnom.

Ahogy levegőt vettem, az oxigén szinte égette a tüdőmet. Mintha rengeteg tűt lélegeztem volna be, amelyek most fel akarják hasítani a légcsövemet. Nagyon fájt, oda akartam kapni, de a kezem csupán egy kis rándulásra volt képes.

_Ai, ébredj!_

El… elaludtam volna? Elnézést, Rin-senpai. Már kelek is…

A sötétségben fény villant, teljesen elvakított. Csak még jobban hasogatni kezdett a fejem. Bárcsak megszűnne az érzés!

- Ai!

Egészen közelről hallottam, de mást nem tudtam érzékelni, teljesen lebénultam. Foltok jelentek meg a fehérségben és lassan mintha egy tér, egy terem bontakozott volna ki belőlük. A színek összeálltak és hamarosan formákat alkottak.

- Rin… senpai? – suttogtam oda erőtlenül a legközelebbi formának.

- Igen – válaszolt rá csendesen. – Ki kell bírnod még egy kicsit. Menni fog, Ai?

- I… igen…

- Megpróbálok segíteni, jó?

Erős karok nyúltak a lábaim és a hátam alá. Felemeltek a hideg csempéről, mire nedves testem egy hasonlóan vizes mellkashoz ért. Fejem akaratlanul is az izmos vállra bukott, jobb karom erőtlenül lógott le törzsem mellett. Megnyugtató melegség áradt Rin-senpai mellkasából. Ha nagyon figyeltem, még a szívdobogását is éreztem ott, ahol a karom a bőrének nyomódott.

Hogy minden rosszat figyelmen kívül tudjak hagyni, csak Rin-senpaira koncentráltam. Arra, ahogy a szíve ütemesen, egyre gyorsabban vert a futástól, ahogy a bőre kimelegedett, ahogy lélegzetvétele egyre szaporábbá vált a fáradtságtól. De ez csak egy kis ideig volt képes elfeledtetni velem a fájdalmat.

- Senpai…

- Igen? – kérdezte zihálva.

- Fázom.

- Mindjárt jobb lesz – felelte bíztató hangnemben. – Ígérem, mindjárt kerítek valamit. Bírd ki még egy kicsit!

- Jó…

Nem voltam benne biztos, de mintha gyorsított volna a sebességén, az ígéretét pedig hamarosan betartotta. Nemsokára megállt és mozgásából arra következtettem, hogy éppen letenni készül. Fejem elhagyta a biztonságot adó vállakat és lebicsaklott. Puha matracot éreztem a testem alatt, majd egy takaró kellemes melegségét. Rin-senpai valakivel beszélni kezdett, de nem hallottam más hangot, csak az övét. Talán telefonált. Percek múlva hagyta abba, akkor viszont visszatért az ágy mellé és meleg tenyerei közé zárta a bal kezemet.

- Hé, Ai… - búgta halkan, mintha félne attól, hogy felébreszt, ha elaludtam.

- Igen?

Megerőltettem magam és kinyitottam a szemeimet. A sötétséget egy kicsi asztali lámpa fénye törte meg nem messze a fekhelyemtől, így jó rávilágítást kaptam senpai arcára. Összeszorította ajkait, szemei pedig nagyon aggódóak voltak. Lila tincsei az állát súrolták, de még mindig csöpögött belőlük a nedvesség.

- Úsztál, senpai? – csúszott ki a számon. Olyan tompának éreztem magam.

- Igen – bólintott egyet, majd szája keserű mosolyra húzódott. – Bár éppen csak megmártóztam.

- Meg fogsz fázni. – Arcáról lefagyott a mosoly, szemei pedig mintha kissé elkerekedtek volna. Megijedtem, hogy feldühítettem, bár abban a pillanatban fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy miért olyan rossz, ha mérges lesz rám. – Ha… ha nem törölközöl meg – kezdtem el magyarázkodni hirtelen, hogy megértse, miért is mondtam az előző dolgot. Késztetést éreztem arra, hogy felüljek, de Rin-senpai nem hagyta. Bal kezével továbbra is szorongatta az enyémet, jobbal viszont a betakart mellkasomhoz nyúlt és gyengéden visszanyomott.

- Hé, hé! Semmi baj– nyugtatott, mintha egy gyerek volnék. – Nyugodj meg! Most pihenj egy kicsit, rendben?

- Rendben – bólintottam egy aprót. Hirtelen nagy fáradtság nehezedett rám. – És te, Rin-senpai?

- Én itt leszek… melletted.

- Az jó – ásítottam, majd behunytam a szemeimet.

Amikor legközelebb magamhoz tértem, emberek sűrűsödtek körülöttem. Nem sokan, de éppen elegen ahhoz, hogy ez megzavarjon. Nem értettem a helyzetet. Megmozdították a testem és egy kevésbé puha ágyon végeztem. Valamit az arcomra helyeztek, újra elálmosodtam. Rin-senpai mondott valamit, ami megnyugtatott és biztosított róla, hogy továbbra is velem lesz. Arra kért, hogy higgadjak le, és ne ellenkezzek, hát így ezt is tettem. Csak hagytam, hogy elvigyenek. De _Ő_ velem jött.

~_Napokkal később_~

Bűntudattal teletűzdelve gyűrögettem a táskám pántját és az utat figyeltem, vajon merről fog érkezni. A kórház kapuja előtt ácsorogtam, mivel aznap reggel kilenckor engedtek ki. Csak pár perce lehettem ott, amikor Rin-senpai megérkezett. Bár mosolyogva tartott felém, engem mégis csak feszélyezett a jelenléte.

Nem volt elég, hogy borzasztóan feldühítettem őt, még olyasmit is próbáltam tenni, amiből neki is baja származott. Minden nap meglátogatott, hozott be nekem ruhákat, beszélt az orvosaimmal is és elvállalta, hogy értem jön. Csak akkor engedtek el, ha tudják, hogy biztos kezekben vagyok.

- Szia – intett már messziről, de újra köszöntött, amikor odaért hozzám.

- Mindent mélységesen sajnálok – kezdtem és azonnal meghajoltam, de ő a vállamra tette a kezét. Óvatosan felpillantottam.

- Hagyd csak. Inkább gyere és menjünk – mosolyodott el és intett a fejével. – Szeretnél beülni valahova?

- Valahova? – vontam meg a szemöldökömet kérdőn.

- Kávézni, vagy hasonló. Van egy egészen jó hely errefelé, Rei mutatta a minap.

A név olyan érzéseket keltett bennem, amelyektől az orvosok nagyon óva intettek és gyógyszereket is írtak fel ellene.

- Nem… inkább hazamennék, ha lehet.

- Persze – bólintott senpai, így egyenesen az iskola felé indultunk el. – Jól vagy, Ai?

Kérdőn pillantottam rá. Féltem, hogy milyen arcot vágott, de ahogy engem fürkészett csupán nyugtalannak látszott.

- Ne aggódj miattam, senpai – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Persze, hogy aggódom! – vágta rá.

Bár dühösnek tűnt, ez alkalommal nem féltem tőle. Kedvesen beszélt és mintha egy kis pír szökött volna az arcába. Halványan elmosolyodtam.

- Ne beszélj ilyen hülyeségeket! Szóval, hogy érzed magad?

- Eh… én… - El kellett gondolkoznom azon, hogy mit mondjak. Bár, kicsit kifacsart voltam, azért lényegesen jobb állapotot élveztem, mint az „incidens" utáni napon. – Jobban – feleltem végül. Ez most elégséges válasznak tűnt. – Köszönöm, senpai.

- Nincs mit.

Egy ideig csendben meneteltünk, de aztán ő megtörte a csendet. Amíg a kórházban tartózkodtam, ezt a témát egyszer sem vetette fel, de tartottam tőle, hogy egyszer beszélnem kell majd róla. Az elmúlt napokban, amikor hosszú órákat töltöttem csendes fekvéssel, ezen gondolkoztam, hogy mit fogok majd felelni. De sosem jutottam eredményre.

- Ai… miért tetted?

Tudtam, hogy mire érti, de halogatni akartam a pillanatot, hogy beszélnem kelljen róla. Az lett volna a legjobb, ha mind el tudjuk felejteni, de ez nem lehetett opció.

- Tessék? – mosolyogtam rá. – Mi… Mire gondolsz? – Ideges voltam. Az agyam vadul kattogott. Beszélnem kell róla, márpedig hamarosan. Mondj valamit! Gyerünk!

- Miért… - Látszott, hogy Rin-senpai is keresi a szavakat. Egy ideig kerülte a tekintetemet, de végül rám nézett. Komolyan és mélyen. –… akartál meghalni?

Sóhajtva hajtottam le a fejem és bólintottam.

- Ne félj, rendben? Elmondhatod. – A szavai sok erőt adtak, így végül belefogtam.

- Ne érts félre, senpai. Én… igazából sosem akartam ezt csinálni.

Az arca megrándult. Közbe akart szólni, de aztán uralkodott magán és nem tette.

- Csak meg akartam nyugodni egy kicsit… azt akartam… - Mély levegőt vettem. – Csak azt… akartam…

Mit is akartam tulajdonképpen? Hogy elmúljon a fájdalom? Hogy elfelejtsek valamit? Valakit. Hogy megszűnjön a nyomás.

Azzal, hogy felidéztem ezt, minden újból megtámadott. Ajkaim megremegtek, ezért vékony vonallá szorítottam őket, mozgásom lassult.

Hirtelen az erős karok fonódtak a vállaimra, majd az arcomat a kidolgozott mellkasra vezették. Olyan… meleg és biztonságos érzetet keltett. Egyszerre nyugtatott meg és ébresztette fel a sírni akarásomat újra.

- Semmi baj – mondta halkan. – Nem kell erőltetned, ha nem szeretnéd.

- De – bólintottam a szorításában. – De szeretném.

- Akkor csak rajta.

Megmozdultam, jelezve, hogy elengedhet, minek okán a szorítás és a biztonság megszűnt… de vele együtt a mellkasomra nehezedő nyomás jó része is. Rin-senpai tényleg nagyszerű!

- Sok gondot okoztam Mikoshiba-senpainak – kezdtem a mondandómat.

- Mivel? – kérdezett közbe Rin-senpai.

- Én… rosszul lettem úszás közben és ő mentett ki.

- Tényleg? Mikor? – Rosszul esett a meglepettsége. Hát nem vette észre, hogy azon a napon végig nem találkoztuk?

- Aznap, amikor a Samezuka és az Iwatobi közös edzést tartott, úgy egy hónapja.

Rin-senpai egy ideig csendben maradt, így azt hittem folytathatom, ám amikor szólásra nyitottam a számat, ő beszélni kezdett.

- Ezt nem is mondtad.

- Szerettem volna – bizonygattam, de nem mertem ránézni. Csak bámultam magam elé, mialatt sétáltunk. – De te… - inkább ki sem mondtam.

- Sajnálom, Ai.

Annyira meglepett a hirtelen bocsánatkérése, hogy majdnem megtorpantam. Szomorúan és bűnbánóan nézett rám. Úgy éreztem, témát kell váltanom. Nem akartam őt így látni, tudva, hogy ezt én okoztam.

- Aztán… bármennyire is próbálkoztam, nem vettek fel a versenycsapatba.

- Pedig sokat javultál. Aznap is jól úsztál.

- Hát mégis láttad, senpai?

- Láttam – bólintott. – És Mikoshiba akkor még nem mondta biztosra, hogy kizárja a lehetőségét. Fel akart téged venni.

- Tényleg? – Ha lehet, még több döbbenet ért, ráadásul egyszerre.

- Igen. De te nem jöttél többet edzeni, szóval egyfolytában rajtam keresett.

Egyre jobban összezavarodtam. Ezeknek az információknak az ismeretében már nagyon ostobának éreztem a saját viselkedésemet, és mindazokat, amit tettem.

- De már elszúrtam a lehetőségemet, igaz? Többé senki sem bízik bennem.

- Miért gondolod?

- Amit… amit tettem, akkor éjjel… és mert nem mentem többé edzeni.

- Ez mind nem a te hibád. Mikoshiba már régen megbocsátott, a fiúk pedig egyáltalán nem is haragudtak rád.

- De te igen, igaz? – Már mertem ránézni. Ezt meg kellett beszélnem vele. – Ezért is végtelenül rosszul éreztem magam. Mert feldühítettelek.

- Az sem a te hibád, Ai – rázta meg a fejét. Lila tincsei ütemesen csapódtak az arcának.

- Ne mondd ezt, senpai. Nem kell megvédened, ez tényleg mind az én hibám.

- Hagyd abba!

Újra megtorpantunk. Rin-senpai lefelé bámult, kezeit ökölbe szorította, ám amikor felpillantott, nem dühöt láttam a szemeiben, hanem fájdalmat.

- Te nem tehetsz semmiről, én voltam a barom.

- Most miért mondod ezt? – értetlenkedtem. Zavaromban a vállamon lógó féloldalas táska pántját szorongattam és birizgáltam.

- Én tehetek arról, hogy így érezted magad és végül, hogy akkor a vízbe ugrottál. – Sóhajtott, hogy erőt vegyen magán. – Elhanyagoltalak. Annyira örültem, hogy újra Haruval és a többiekkel lehetek, hogy veled már nem foglalkoztam. Olyan voltam, mint egy gyerek. A Samezukát okoltam, amiért nem lehetek velük együtt és ennek _megint_ te ittad meg a levét. Nem álltam melletted, amikor ott akartad hagyni az úszást. Nem voltam jó társ. Fordított helyzetben te mindent megtettél értem, de én csak türelmetlenül és dühösen ott hagytalak, anélkül, hogy igazán megtudakoltam volna, miért is cselekszel így. Még Mikoshiba üzeneteit sem adtam át, mert idegesített, hogy velem üzenget és… feldühített, hogy csak így, otthagytad az úszást. – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Semmi sem a te hibád. – Fáradtan a hajába túrt, majd engedte, hogy hosszú tincsei szabadon visszaessenek az arcába, kissé eltakarva fél szemét. – Ha akkor történik veled valami, azt sosem bocsátottam volna meg magamnak.

Döbbenten és tehetetlenül álldogáltam ott. Hol a senpaira pillantottam, hol magunk elé, a járdára, de megszólalni képtelen voltam. Ez az időszak kissé soknak bizonyult nekem, de Rin-senpai őszintesége is zavarba hozott. Nem tudtam, hogy…

- Mit tegyek? – mondta ki a szavakat pontosan egy időben a fejemben megformálódó gondolattal. – Sok mindenért bűnös vagyok. Figyelnem kellett volna rád, de csak magammal törődtem és csupán a végén figyeltem fel a bajra. Meg nekem tudsz bocsátani?

Fájdalommal tekintettem fel rá.

- Sosem haragudtam rád, vagy okoltak volna valamiért – mondtam ki az igazat. – Rin-senpaira én sosem.

- Az után a bizonyos váltó után szörnyen bántam veled – folytatta. –, de te végül belém helyezted a bizalmadat. Hát most nézd meg, mit tettem vele! Kicsit sem vagy dühös?

Makacsul megráztam a fejem.

- Basszus – suttogta maga elé és a fejét lehajtva túrt a hajába. – Könnyebb lenne, ha haragudnál rám.

Nem szeretem őt szomorúnak látni, de még rosszabb érzés, ha tudom, hogy semmit sem tehetek a felvidítása érdekében. Csakhogy most én voltam szomorúságának okozója, ezért láttam esélyt arra, hogy boldoggá tegyem.

- Rin-senpai – szólítottam meg mosolyogva, mire ő fájdalmas szemekkel kapta fel a fejét. – Menjünk haza!

Egy pillanatra csak bámult rám, aztán lassan elmosolyodott.

- Rendben.

- Szeretnék újra az úszócsapat tagja lenni.

- Sosem léptél ki igazán – bizonygatta izgatottan. – Ne mondd ezt!

- Akkor… szeretnék egy versenyen úszni. – Rápillantottam, ő pedig viszonozta a gesztust. – Veled. Ezt mondhatom?

Egy kicsit tartottam a válaszától, de kiderült, hogy nem volt rá okom. A mosolya szélesebbé vált, minek következtében kivillantak éles fogai.

- Igen, Ai. Ezt mondhatod.


End file.
